Obssessed
by CaleeZV
Summary: In this story you will find out what it's like to be a celebrity, and you’ll realize that you won’t ever want to change the life you have now, for a celebrity’s life. Zanessa!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much my ZV Buddy Katie for helping me with the English thing! xoxo Thanks Adcgordon for all the support! I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

* * *

In this story you will find out what it's like to be a celebrity, and you'll realize that you won't ever want to change the life you have now, for a celebrity's life.

There's some people who believe that anyone in this world is able to survive being followed by 40-year-old men, stay months and months away from family, working hard, and dealing with fans.

There's some people that can't survive. Because they didn't love each other.

There's some people that didn't believe in how a young couple could survive all this craziness. People who didn't believe in their love, people who always said '2 months after the end of the HSM promo, it's over.' But those people can now see a real couple, with seven years of commitment, that have survived so much craziness.

The special couple had to go against media, against parents – you'll now which parents – and a brother and a sister that were their biggest fans.

They were and are much more than just that red carpet couple. They are… humans.

Humans, but of course, different from the majority of others. They were frequently followed by crazy fans and by those by those 40 year old men wanting photo's to make them millions of dollars.

Did they care? Of course they did. But with the career they chose, they already knew that this 'thing' would be a part of their lives.

And this thing included improper questions, in a bad time, from a TV Show host that wants to tease you to make his audience laugh. Even if the questions are not great.

Unfortunately, this is _how_ it works.

Celebrities are obligated to be in those bad places, at bad times, with bad hosts, and answering even worse questions.

- So... Zac. Your new movie is called Inspiration, right? – The host asked as nobody in the world knew the title of Zac Efron's new movie. The movie trailer was on the screen.  
- Yes. I'm John, a delegate from Texas who has problems with relationships, until Lisa appears. She's like the... new girl in town. And she's there to find the inspiration to draw her new line of clothes. Then, they fall in love and... you'll find out what happens when you watch the end of the story.

Zac stared at the audience once he saw pictures of him and Vanessa on the screen. The bad questions were coming.

- Zac, I heard about you and Vanessa living together. Is it true?  
- No. – It was a simple answer.  
- Hm, ok. If your house were to get burnt, what would you save from the fire?  
- Would i be alone? – He's never alone at home.  
- Yes. – It was a difficult question.  
- I'd probably save my skateboard, my videogames, my scripts and Vanessa's shoes. – He said naturally, without thinking. Then, some seconds later he found out how funny it sounded. The audience were laughing out loud. The host too. Zac was now blushing a little.  
- VANESSA'S SHOES? – The host asked, still laughing.  
- Yes... – Now he was more than embarassed.  
- And why are Vanessa's shoes in your house if you don't live together?  
- Because for some reason they prefer to stay at my house. – Everybody laughed, and now, Zac was laughing too.  
- And why would you save them?  
- Because Vanessa would die without them.  
- So... You live alone. I mean, you live with your girlfriend's shoes.  
- Yeah...  
- And is her toothbrush there too, next to yours? Yeah, because your shoes are already together! – The audience laughed even more. Of course he was referring to marriage or something like that.  
- We're trying to take one step at a time. – He answered, now smiling, not blushing anymore.  
- This is sad, but our time is over! Go and watch Inspiration, this Friday, with world premiere!

While her boyfriend was working, Vanessa Hudgens was at home. I mean, she was at _his house,_ on _his bed_, wearing _his t-shirt_, watching _him_ on TV.  
She was wearing the same silly face that she always has when she's watching Zac doing something. A photoshoot, a movie, or even trying to cook. It was her proud face.  
But she wasn't alone. Their best friend, Brittany was there watching the show with her.

- It was great, wasn't it? – Vanessa asked.  
- Yes, my friend. It was. That shoe thing was really, really funny!  
- I don't blame them if they prefer to live with Zac. – She laughed.  
- And... is it only the shoes that like to live with him, hm?  
- Yes, they do. – She lied.  
- Tell me, tell me that you can't wait to move in with him, Vanessa! I'm pretty sure you can't wait!! He could be your _Husboyfriend_. I like how it sounds. Husboyfriend.  
- Brit, you're making me blush.  
- Am I? You say that because it wasn't you that almost saw your best friends having... that.  
- You always need to mention that day on the beach, huh?  
- Of course I do!  
- But I... I don't know. Zac's a good guy. He loves Shadow, and by the way, I think she likes him more than she likes me now. It's _unfair_. But I don't know if he's ready to... to live with me. It's a huge step for both of us.  
- But Nessa! This isn't marriage. And you pratically live together right now.  
- But our parents...  
- Vanessa, you are a twenty-three year old woman. Zac's a twenty-four year old man. Why the hell would you need your parents permission to live together?  
- I just don't know how to talk about this with Zac, brit...  
- Talk about what? – Vanessa almost jumped on the bed when she heard Zac's voice.  
- Baby! You almost killed me. – She said nervously. – Hm... how long have you been there? - Not more than 3 seconds. So, tell me, what do you wanna talk to me about? – He kissed her gently on the lips, then, hugged his best friend.  
- That you were amazing answering those questions. – She answered.  
- I was?  
- Yeah! And _my shoes_ love to live with you. – he laughed.  
- I'm pretty sure. And you couldn't just tell me that? What are you to hiding from me? – He joked.  
- Ryan asked if you and Vanessa wanted to spend the weekend with us at his beach house, in Malibu. – She lied. But it could be a real invite! Ryan is Brittany's soon to be husband.  
- Sounds great. What's the problem, babe? – He asked Vanessa.  
- There's no problem. It's just too soon to talk about it, right?  
- Yeah. It's only Wednesday and I'm hungry. Who wants to have lunch at our favorite place? – Zac looked to Vanessa. They agreed just by an eye look. They knew each other very well.  
- Meeee! – Vanessa almost screamed. – But I have to take a shower first. I didn't have it yet because my annoying boyfriend woke me up too early to make me watch him on TV. – She joked. She was going to the master bathroom in their bedroom when she heard her ringtone.  
- It's Dylan. – Zac told her, seeing his name on the screen.  
- Oh! Hey tall guy! – And she went to the bathroom with the phone.

- One day, I'll find out what Vanessa talks to Dylan about. This _can't be_ good for me. – Brittany laughed.  
- Yeah, I'm with your idiot brother. – She said.  
- Vanessa, I _heard_ it!


	2. Chapter 2 Thinking About Us

The sun was shining that evening in L.A. A special couple was on their way to meet the new member of their family, Ashley's daughter.

They always felt her like a part of their family, and now, being the godparents of the little girl, the connection was stronger than ever.

They greeted Scott, Ashley's husband at the door. Then, walked upstairs, to find one of the most beautiful babies in the world, in her mother's arms.

- Hey, finally you are going to meet your annoying godparents, Abbie! – The baby was shaking her little arms, while she was meeting her godparents for the first time.

- Wow Ash... She's so beautiful! – A teared-eye Vanessa said. Can I... Can I hold her?

- Yeah, my friend. Just be careful, she's still so fragile. – Ashley smiled. Vanessa had tears rolling down her face. It was just... A special moment.

- Hi Abbie! – Vanessa talked to the little girl. – I'm your aunt Vanessa... But you can call me god-mother, because I'm yours! – Vanessa got surprised when Abbie smiled. – Yeah... Did you see that handsome man behind me, right? You found out that he's handsome... – The girl couldn't stop to stare at her god-father. – But you can't date him, I'm sorry. Aunt Vanessa already bought him from the supermarket. And there isn't another one for you... – She laughed and heard everyone laughing too. – He's taken. But don't worry, maybe you can date one of our sons, hm? – Vanessa felt another tear on her face. – Say Hi to Uncle Zac and your future father-in-law! – Zac kissed Abbie's little hands. Ashley and Scott were just watching that scene.

- She's perfect, Ashley. – Zac finally said.

- Yeah, I know, my buddy. I know. – Ashley answered. – If I knew that being a mother is a bless, I'm pretty sure that I probably would get pregnant before. It's so good. – Vanessa just laughed. – Why don't you try too? – She suggested looking to her best friends. – You look like parents right now.

- Ah... – Vanessa was speechless.

- I don't think we're ready, yet. Yes, babe? – Zac answered looking to Vanessa.

- Yeah... – Vanessa said. And Ashley saw the sad expression on V's face.

- But... you don't want babies? – Ashley kept asking.

- We want... – Vanessa tried to finish what she was talking, but Zac stopped her, talking too.

- Definitely, we don't want babies now. – He answered. It wasn't the answer that Vanessa was giving Ashley.

- Scott, why don't you go downstairs and play some poker with Zac? – Ashley suggested, and watched him and Zac leaving the room.

- NOW. TALK TO ME. – Ashley almost screamed. - You want, don't you? – She asked Vanessa.

- What? What do I want, Ash?

- Get married. Have children.

- It isn't the right time for us.

- This is Zac's speech. Not yours. I want to hear what YOU want.

- Just... live. Far away from all this craziness... with Zac by my side, of course.

- But you want a child.

- Yeah... – She confessed. – But I can wait and...

- Have you ever talked to Zac about it? – Ashley didn't let Vanessa finish what she was talking.

- No... But...

- Vanessa! You can't let Zac say: 'we do it now. We don't do it now. This isn't the right time. This is the right time.'. He doesn't have to decide everything! This is a relationship. And YOU can decide, with him, of course, what's the right thing to do. But first of all, you have to open your heart to him and say what you need... say what you want. Do you promise you'll do that? – She didn't get an answer. – Promise? – Ashley asked again and Vanessa nodded.

Yeah... It was exactly the right time to make things happen between the couple.

- Vanessa, you didn't even open your mouth since we left Ash's house. – Zac said when he was changing his clothes for something more confortable.

- I'm just... thinking, Zac. I'm just thinking. – And she laid down on the bed. 3 seconds later, he was right there, with her.

- Thinking about what? – He played with her hair.

- About _us. _Thinking about where we're supposed to be someday.

- What? You're thinking about the day when we will see our room full of golden globes and Oscars? – She didn't laugh. _Again, _he was just thinking about their careers.

- No.

- So... what you're thinking about?

- About _where _we'll come together. I'm talking about _love, _if you forgot that word.

- WOW. What did I do? Did I hurt you? Babe, I'm sorry, I...

- This is not the problem, Zac. The problem is what you DIDN'T say, what you didn't do... For me. For _us._ I'm not the right person to tell you... The mirror can be a good way to find out. While you think, I'll be at home. – She said, trying to left the bed. But Zac held her arm, carefully.

- Where you think you're going being mad with me? No. We'll have this conversation right now.

- Maybe... Just maybe, I don't want to have this conversation right now. Try to see... just one time, and accept, the things that I want for this relationship, too. Not just the things that YOU want. – Her voice was colder than ever.

- Vanessa...

- Let me go, ok? – She gave him a quickly kiss. . – We'll talk tomorrow.

- Aren't we going to sleep together tonight?

- This is going too far, don't you think? We don't live together, Zac. We don't have a serious commitment for me being pratically... living here.

- I don't think I got it.

- But you'll get. Alone. Tonight. Or call Bubba to go out. Maybe Ryan, and Jared, to play some poker. Have fun. – She kissed him again, and left with her purse in hands.

In that night, he wouldn't call anyone. He was so confused. He was hurting the one that he never wanted to hurt. And saw her in a way that he never saw before. He had to think. And find a way to make things work in a good way again. Because... he wouldn't lose her.

Later, he heard a message on the phone.

_- Zac, I'm not home. I'm with my parents. I thought I had to tell you. In case you decided to appear there for... you know, to talk with me. I wanted to say I love you, and I don't want to stay away from you either. But this conversation... it's only tomorrow. When you think about us, and when I'm ready to tell what I never told. I love you._

Yeah... that night was probably the longest night that he ever had.


End file.
